


Flyb

by sphinx01



Series: Project Synergy [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Humor, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sphinx01/pseuds/sphinx01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So that was what the fuss was about. Their little cyber chick was about to leave the nest...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flyb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [femme4jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/gifts).



> After spending an afternoon watching "Maya the Honey Bee" with my godchildren, this little fic put a gun to my head and cried "Write me, write me!" It's purely self-indulgent, but I had such an illegal amount of fun with it that I decided to share. Enjoy!

**Flyb**

**xxx**

Megatron was - and he was sure of it - Supreme Commander of all Decepticons on Earth, Cybertron, and in the rest of the universe, including a number of alternate realities he was currently aware of.

So why, by Unicron’s rusty crank shaft, was it not possible for him to walk down the corridors of his own flag ship in peace and quiet?

Usually, incidents such as this one involved one or several of Soundwave’s little symbionts. The cassette cohort, though, was clearly not to blame in this case, for the culprit who’d just bumped into him had a pair of black wings and a cockpit of pale green glass.

Megatron watched in stoic silence as his Second-in-Command dove down onto the Seekerling like a predator for the killing stroke, grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and hauled him back onto his feet. “Can’t you watch where you’re going?” Starscream snapped.

The Seekerling fumbled to regain his footing, his vents still cycling too fast from the speed he had just turned the corner with. “Sorry, sir,” he wheezed, optics darting back and forth between them. “I was running...”

“You don’t say,” Starscream growled. “And what can possibly be important enough that you deem it necessary to run down your commanding officers for it?”

And Primus help him, but Megatron found it impossible to fight the little streak of amusement that was beginning to slither into his spark. He sent a curt glyph to his Second, barely more than a string of basic machine code saying _‘Cease action’_. Starscream’s smoldering glance and bristling field were duly ignored; instead, he turned his attention back to the fidgeting Seekerling. “Explain yourself, Synergy,” he ordered.

Judging by the startled flare of his field, the youngling had not expected to be addressed so directly. For a moment, big, purple optics peered up at him dubiously, but Megatron did not anticipate shyness from a bitlet who’d had an answer for everything since before his language files had even properly integrated. He was not disappointed.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Synergy said again, and then the words tumbled from his vocalizer in a rush that would have made that obnoxious Autobot Bluestreak proud. “I’m just so excited because TC said he’s taking me out to fly today! I mean _really_ fly, outside, in the sky! He promised for _ages_ , and today we’re going, and he’s waiting for me at the elevators.”

“I see.” So that was what the fuss was about. Their little cyber chick was about to leave the nest... and no, that was _not_ a bout of pride that had just pulsed through Megatron’s spark. It was about time, after all. Even the non-Seekers among the crew had started to grumble of late that Thundercracker and Skywarp were nannying the little pest too much.

“Well, wha’dya know,” Starscream drawled, crossing his arms over his cockpit. “So _Lieutenant Thundercracker_ has decided to finally let you loose, huh?”

Synergy nodded eagerly, his field one big jumble of excited energy. “Yeah, and you know what? I’m gonna fly up _so_ high, right to the sun!” He threw his arms up into the air with a little jump as if said sun was already within his reach.

Megatron’s CPU kindly supplied a matching image: Synergy frolicking among white clouds against a blue sky, plating gleaming like liquid obsidian in the light of Earth’s radiant little star. “You may want to keep an optic on your thermal sensors, then,” he advised, fighting hard to keep his faceplates neutral.

“And on the traffic, damn you!” Starscream shouted, but it was too late. The Seekerling had wriggled through between them and was already zipping down the corridor, a black-green blur that disappeared around the next corner as quickly as it had come.

Starscream’s wings perked up high on his back in a display of utter affront as he stared hard after the wayward youngling. “Should’ve snuffed the glitch’s spark when I had the chance,” he muttered. But then, with typical Seeker flightiness, his field suddenly smoothed out, and a sense of deep disconcertment settled upon the Decepticon leader at the sight of the reminiscent smile that tugged at his Second’s lips. “Ah, but I do remember my first flight. Primus, that was a lifetime ago...”

Many vorns of dealing with Seeker madness had taught Megatron that sometimes the most effective method was to ignore it. He just marked the disturbing memory file to be erased during his next defrag cycle and then turned to continue his way to the command center - not without compiling a quick message to Soundwave, though. Someone had to make sure that Synergy’s first outing did not go unobserved, and that the resulting recordings would be presented to Megatron before the cycle was out...

He barely managed two steps before his Second actually had the audacity to stop him by placing a hand on his arm. “No, no,” Starscream said, that slagging grin still plastered to his faceplates. “Come on. You don’t want to miss this.” He jerked his head in the direction Synergy had disappeared.

The universe was once again out to test his patience, Megatron suspected. At least it had also given the Seeker enough sense of mind to remove his hand the astrosecond their optics met. “Unlike you, Starscream,” he growled low in his chest, “I am a mech who has work to do.”

His Second cocked his head. “Why, of course, oh mighty leader. But it’s not every cycle you get to witness a Seeker’s maiden flight.”

Megatron took a moment to consider the implications. Starscream had a point. He was of course not curious or, Primus forbid, in any way _interested_ in the little dimspark his command trine had seen fit to drag into his base. But events like this always had the potential to become major morale boosters when attended by the commanding officer...

He gestured into the empty hallway before them. “Lead the way then, esteemed Air Commander. Surely you must be eager to present to me the achievements of your future soldier.”

The neatly taken image capture of Starscream’s faceplates, caught in an amalgamation of shock, fluster, and anger, went straight to his collection of personal favorites. One of the definite advantages of having Synergy on board was that his presence gave Megatron the opportunity to tease the living Pit out of his insurgent Air Commander.

Again and again and again...

xxx

**_*Fin*_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this fic to femme4jack because I shamelessly stole Synergy's name from a story she once dedicated to me. Thanks, femme!


End file.
